


ChapStick

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, is there even chocolate chapstick, this is really gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Kuroo kissed was always interesting to Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ChapStick

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess but I needed to write a cute kurodai

 

The way Kuroo kissed was always _interesting_ to Daichi. He never leaves his lips together, parting them as soon as the possibility of getting a kiss is presented. Even when they had their first kiss, Daichi was expecting something rough and heated and it leading to more than just kissing, but it didn't. The second Kuroo's open mouth met Daichi's pinched lips, it felt like calm waves reaching out on warm sand. Kuroo's lips weren't slobbery or pressured, they were smooth, beaconing Daichi's to loosen up too. Daichi also expected this kiss to last a while, but it was actually closer to a peck than anything. He craved more, immediately putting himself back into Kuroo's space and reveling in the _pure confidence_. The third time they kissed, Daichi found himself with an open mouth as well, and Kuroo's tongue peeking at only his lips– until Daichi grumbled, hating the teasing. Kuroo couldn't help but smile before giving in.

The point is– after months of kissing Kuroo, Daichi was still impressed. He was made aware of this on a Friday night after a whole day of being busy with school work and mundane, domestic things. They were laying with each other on Kuroo's couch, trying not to fall asleep while watching a movie on air and waiting for some commercials to end.

Kuroo pulled out some ChapStick and applied it quickly as the scent made its way to Daichi.

"What flavor is that? It smells good," He asks while adjusting himself to sink further into Kuroo's side. The smirk he's responded with is menacing and Daichi regrets everything.

"Guess," Kuroo chides before leaning into Daichi with his partly opened mouth and planting a 3 second kiss onto Daichi. After parting he smirks again, saying, "Well?"

Daichi rubs his lips together and spreads the flavor around. After a moment he winces as he wipes the taste away. " _Ew_ – why do you have chocolate flavored ChapStick? It smelled like some kind of mint."

"You know, Sawamura, you're probably the only person in the word who doesn't like chocolate." Kuroo smiles before leaning in for another kiss. Daichi leans back and puts his hand on Kuroo's chest to keep him away.

"I'm not kissing you with chocolate lips."

"I knew I shouldn't of bought it," Kuroo takes Daichi's hand off of him and takes advantage of Daichi's tiredness to push him down so he's laying flat on the cushions with Kuroo over him. Kuroo goes in for another attempt but Daichi starts wiggling beneath him while giggling and using his legs to keep his distance. He laughs loudly as Kuroo puckers his lips dramatically and tries his best to get down to Daichi.

Eventually, Daichi's strength falters and Kuroo falls between Daichi's legs, hurries to kiss Daichi, and is successful with little pecks all over as Daichi moves his head around quickly.

" _Gross!_ " Daichi protests one more time before steadying himself and allowing Kuroo to actually kiss him. They're both smiling dumbly during and after. The atmosphere is one to revel in.

"I'm gonna throw the ChapStick away if you do this again."

Kuroo steals a last kiss before sinking all of his weight onto Daichi. "What flavor should I buy next time, then?"

"Cherry,"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and rolling around in my trash with me.


End file.
